


instinct

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe i wrote this wOW

It's midnight. You're in Jumin's bed. In his arms. God, you've been in the same position for at least an hour, and holy fuck, you've been grinning like an idiot the whole time. You felt safe, and secure. Sure, you've had plenty of overnight stays, fuck, you basically live in his apartment. But, this time felt different somehow. It felt more sincere. No music like usual. Just you and Jumin, together, the only light coming from the moon. Rain is softly tapping on the large windows, gently lulling you. You're just falling asleep when the man holding you shifts, pulling you closer. His head rests just behind your neck, close enough to kiss it, and that's exactly what he does. You reach back to gently caress his cheek, and you can feel him smiling. His grip on you tightens, and he flips you over to look at you. "Gorgeous." He punctuates his one-word-sentence with a soft kiss to your nose. "Simply gorgeous."

You smile softly, curling up into a ball, accidentally rubbing up against his pelvis with your knees. His breath seems to be caught in his throat. You looked at him quizzically and-oh. Oh, shit. Something in him snaps, his breathing becomes ragged, he pulls the blanket off of himself, flips you onto your back and pins your hands above your head, within a split second. "Wh-what?" You manage to squeak out. He silences you with a deep kiss, and honestly you're disoriented and you have no fucking idea what's going on. You wiggle out of his grasp, and push him away. He realizes what he's doing, and sits up. "Oh god.  I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. That was quite... undignified." He looked like a little puppy, despite the fact he was built like an old statue of a god.  _Fuck it._ "It's alright-uh, you can continue." He grinned and leaned back down to kiss you, hungrily closing the gap, smiling at the first brush of your lips against his. You kiss back softly, but when his tongue runs along your bottom lip, you obediently open your mouth. Your tongues moved almost in sync, exploring eachother's mouths. It was overwhelming in the best way. You were so caught up in the moment you hadn't noticed his hand snaking its way up your nightgown. A gentle squeeze of your left breast made you try to moan. He chuckled into your mouth and pulled away, leaving you gasping for breath, flushed in the face. "You know, you look amazing like that." You covered your already blushing face, somehow growing redder. "No, no. Don't cover yourself, my love." He gently pulled your hands from your face. "I'm sorry."

He cocked his gorgeous head. "For what, dear?"

You sighed. "I'm just a little embarassed."

Jumin smiled warmly. "And you have every right to be." The man chuckled. "Now, shall I continue?" He asked.

"Yes please..." You replied.

He smiled, and got off of you.

"Where are you going...?" You asked quietly.

"Ah. I'm just... getting something." He chuckled under his breath. "You stay right there."

Now, you're left on your own, wondering what he was getting. Probably condoms or something. Your thoughts were interrupted by Jumin walking into the room, carrying something indistinguishable in the low light. Without saying a word, he set down the object on the floor by the bed, and quickly went to turn on the lights. The man then returned to the bed, pulling your nightgown off of you to reveal the rest of your body. His breathing caught upon seeing you. Damn, to him you were practically sex on legs. He reached next to him and presented to you a pair of handcuffs.

"We don't have to use these, but, I must admit, you'd look absolutely gorgeous in them."

Fuck. You sighed "If you'd like."

Jumin grinned, and gently handcuffed you. "Are they too tight, love?"

You shook your head. "Perfect. Now, if you feel uncomfortable at any point, please tell me. I want you to be comfortable." With that being said, he hooked the waistband of your panties and pulled them down. You moved your legs to comply. Jumin ran his finger down your practically dripping sex, earning him a soft whimper. He smoothly inserted a finger, then two. Suddenly, he curled his fingers upward, and you moaned sharply, squirming lightly. Jumin slowly began pumping his fingers, earning a ragged "J-Jumin..." In the midst of your euphoric high, his fingers left you. He licked his fingers clean and  _goddamn_ it was the hottest thing you'd seen in a while. He swiftly lifted up his shirt, revealing his well defined abs. He then removed his pants and boxers, and holy fuck. You didn't have a size kink or anything but  _damn._ His cock was larger than average, and you were quite impressed by the thickness. Truly, he had been physically blessed in just about every department. He looked at you, silently. You nodded, and he aligned the tip with your slit and slowly thrusted in, feeling how tight you were. Tears formed in your eyes at the tinge of pain, and Jumin immediately stopped.

"Are you alright, ____?" 

"Yes- just hang on." You squeaked out. About fifteen seconds passed before the pain was replaced by pleasure, and you rolled your hips against him, giving him the signal to start. His thrusts began slow and rapid, quickly gaining speed. "Fuck, ____" he growled into your ear. It sent a shiver down your spine. You'd never heard him swear before and goddamn, it was hot. He shifted slightly and hit the spot that had you seeing stars. You screamed his name, and he grunted in response. You made a mental note that being loud equals harsher thrusts. Grey eyes looked into yours, lovingly and aggressively at the same time. You so desperately wanted to dig your nails into his back, and feel him close to you but the handcuffs limited your movement. You rolled your hips against him, and he breathily moaned your name. "I-I'm close~!" You managed to squeak out. He ran his fingers through your hair, and began playing with your clit, swiftly bringing you to orgasm. As soon as you recovered, you noticed he was still rock hard. You started pumping his cock as best you could with your still cuffed hands, before deciding to push him on his back. 

"____, what are you- oh~!" He was silenced by your lips around his cock. You paid special attention to the tip, swirling your tongue over the slit. When he twitched and grunted, you could tell he was getting close. "K-keep doing that, sweetheart." You happily complied, until he moaned loudly and released his seed into your mouth. You swallowed all of it and lucked any extra off his lips. Then, you simply stared at him, the slight sheen given by his sweat, the sleepy look on his face. God, if you died right here you'd have no regrets. He reached for his nightstand and grabbed the key to uncuff your wrists. Jumin, who along with you was still naked, got up and left the room, returning with a glass of water for you. You silently thanked him and drank the water. 

"You know, you look stunning right now?" He sighed. "The afterglow is quite nice on you."  

He pulled your body close to his and kissed your head several times, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome you sinful fuck


End file.
